Ancient Familiar
by Lord hellfire913
Summary: Our protagonist Gaelio finds the Arcle while exploring a cave, shortly after putting it on with the belt fusing with him, he gets summoned to another world by a pink haired midget that gets bullied a lot for her lack of magic, Gaelio will now embark on an adventure where he will learn about his past and shift the balance of power in the world forever. Co-author is dragon-XZero


**Disclaimer: I don't own Familiar of zero nor Kamen rider kuuga, aside from from my oc. All right go to Toei and whoever the hell made Foz.**

* * *

Chapter 1:The Ancient Warrior !

 _Somewhere in Tristain Magic Academy…._

 _Today mark a sacred ritual in a mage's life, the springtime familiar summoning ritual, where a mage is expected to summoning a well.. Familiar based on their element attribute. While For most mages, it's not a hard task but for a certain pink haired mage… Well,just see for yourself._

" Now class is everyone done with the summoning ritual"? _Asked prof. Colbert._

 _Prof. Colbert was a bald middle aged man who wore glasses and a black cloak over him. As he was scanning through the crowd of students who look around their late teens, unknown to him a certain pink haired mage was having a complete mental breakdown. Said mage was a short, very short girl for her age who has well pink hair and pink eyes. Her attire consisted of a plain white button up shirt, a black skirt and a black cloak with a star on it. Right now the girl named Louise is having an internal conflict with herself._

" _Oh Brimir, what have I done to deserve this humiliation" Louise thought._ Only a couple days ago she bragged about summoning a wise and beautiful familiar, but now she is having a full on breakdown

" _That Germanin bimbo summoned a salamander for god sakes, even Tabitha a girl who's even smaller than me summoned a huge wind dragon, why must this happen to me?_ " _Louise thought._ While Louise is having a breakdown, a certain redheaded mage gets a sinister idea.

"Prof. Colbert zero Louise hasn't summoned her familiar yet" _yelled Kirche._ At that very moment Louise's heart stopped.

" _Uh oh"_

"Ah yes! Miss Valliere it's your turn to summon" Colbert announced. _Kirche shoved Louise to the front of the group, everyone stops whatever their doing and begins to laugh at her._

"Zero just go home and save the embarrassment". _Said a certain flamboyant blonde._

"Come on zero there's no way you can summon anything" _yelled a random student._ Now at this point all the students except a silent blue haired mage more or less are on the floor laughing at Louise. Louise now got fed up of all the remarks had hit her limit and explodes...figuratively.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME DO MY SUMMONING RITUAL" _And with that said, everyone shut up and a little bit of fear._

" **Oh brimir … hear my plea…...come my wise, strong and beautiful familiar,... come from the either of the beyond** **come to my side now** " _Some of the others were mumbling amongst themself._

"Is she making her own summoning spell I know it's common to add some personal chant into it but this is completely different" _Kirche mumbled to Tabitha_. After her chant...nothing happened, and the mocking starts back up.

"Hahaha of course she fail she can do anything right" _someone shouted. As the mocking continued and louise was on the verge of tears, then something finally did happen as her wand started to glow brightly and flashes to red,blue, green and purple. It kept doing this for a few seconds until it finally glowed gold and then black, and finally…_

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

 _The whole courtyard exploded and somehow everyone is..somewhat ok_. "Zero that the hell, are you trying to kill us or something?" _Kirche yelled._

"Hey wait what's that" _Someone yelled. As the smoke cleared to reveal a figure. Said figure was a young boy, somewhere in his mid-teens and his attire consisted of A red button up shirt, brown pants and a grey jacket,.. Oddly enough he had a strange belt that looked like it was made out of stone on his waist._

 _The boy groans as his eyes flutter open revealing light red, almost pink eyes as he moves his blonde hair out of the way before sitting up and looking around confused._

"Agh...my head….w-where am I…" _The boy says as he's still disoriented._

"A human!?" _Someone yells as the others look at the sight before them before bursting into more laughter._

"Looks like the zero summoned a human and a commoner no less!" _Kirchie taunts. As others join her._

"Yeah look at his raggedy clothes" _Another yells._ "Stone belt..?" _Tabitha questions seeming to be the only one not taunting as Louise is having her breakdown._

"P-Professor this has to be a mistake! Can I redo the spell!? _Louise pleads with Colbert as he shakes his head._

"Sorry Miss Valliere but I'm afraid you can't do that.." _He tells her as her heart shadders._

"B-but-" _She tries to get out before she was interrupted._ "No buts Miss Valliere we all know that the summoning ritual is a sacred thing and one that can't be tampered with now continue on with the ritual" _He instructs as she sighs and gives up and walks up to the boy who to them was talking a different language_

 _He looks up at her._ "Hello..?" _He asks as she starts chanting before she kisses him which made him immediately alerted as he jumps back then trips and instantly falls on the ground in pain, as runes start to engrave in his hand as if felt like hot metal was being embedded into his skin as the runes were carved out. Meanwhile the stone belt began to cracked before the stone shell fell apart revealing a brand new silver belt as if the stone was acting as protective cover for the object beneath it._

"AGHHHHHH!" _The boy cries out as he rolls around in the grass, thrashing in pain before it takes its toll on him and the boy promptly passes out as the runes finish its process and cools down while the belt phases into him._

"Mr. Germont I would like you to assist Louise in carrying her familiar to her room" _Professor Colbert ordered as said student he ordered replied by pulling out a rose for a wand and floated the Boy away._

* * *

 _ **A few hours later…**_

 _The boy sprang up from a hay nest, breathing heavily as sweat drips down from his face looking around at the new room he's in. As he moves around he feels incredible pain from his waist as he looks down to see the stone belt was gone like it was never there in the first place._

"Great the pain in my hand and head are gone but now I have pain in m-" _He groans in pain as he grabs his waist. "How did i get that belt and…wait…..where the hell am I!?" He thinks as he looks around until he is greeted too Louise hovering over him._

"Awake huh, Commoner what is your name" _Louise demands as The boy looks at her with a confused look._

 __"Umm I don't speak French…" _He says but unfortunately sound like total nonsense to Louise as she sighs and holds the bridge of her nose._

"Great not only I get a commoner, I get one that can't even understand my commands" _She mumbles as the boy slowly gets up and looks around the room._ "Wait a minute" _Louise says as she grabs her wand and aims it at him, before chanting something with her wand glowing..once again resulting in a explosion._

"What the…." _The boy says getting up again and looking at Louise_. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" _He shouts as Louise's eyes widen._

"I..can understand you.." _She says as The boy looks at her surprised._ "I..can understand you too" _He says as she gets excited and starts to jump from joy._ "The spell works! It works!" _She cheers as the boy sweat drops._

 __"Umm Excuse me..who are you" _the boy mumbles holding his waist tiredly before the girl stops and looks at him._

"I'm Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, but you will refer to me as Master familiar" _she says_ _staring at him_

"M-Master….HUH?!' _He shouts taking a few steps back from the crazy lady._

"What's so hard to understand? I summoned you so you are my familiar, end of the discussion" _she scoffs crossing her arms_

"Ok..first off...where Am I?" _he said relaxing a bit as he leans against the wall._

"You are in the Tristain Academy of Magic, anything else?" she says a bit annoyed at the question.

"uhh….where is japan?..." _the boy asks nervously with her looking confused at the confused._

"What is this…'Japan' you speak off? Are you an idiot? Oh for the founder I summoned a brain dead Familiar?" she groans facepalming

"why did I get dragged here by a crazy little girl.." _He says groaning as well._

"HOW DARE YOU!?" she yells at him pissed off as the boy gulps

"Well um it was nice knowing you but….Bye crazy lady" _he says opening the door and make a run for it down the hall frantically looking for a way out._

"HEY!" _she yells before running after him._

* * *

 _ **In the hallway...**_

 _He ran with all his might as the boy ends up slowing down once the close is clear and sneaks around the hallway and peaks around a corner to see two students._

 _The first was a blonde boy that was currently flirting with a brown haired girl that looked a bit younger than him and had a different colored cloak, they didn't seem to notice him though_

"ok..then.." _the boy mutters as he overhears them while trying to crawl on the floor while hiding in the shadows of the dimly lit hallway._

" _Solid snake you have taught me well" He thinks as before he stops and listens in on them._

"Oh sir Guiche please, I'm sure you say that to all the girls" _the girl says with a noticeable blush in her face that makes the boy smile more._

"Oh perish the thought Kaity, you are a beautiful rose, and your cooking is just divine" _The now named Guiche says before he continues singing praises to Kaity._

 _Meanwhile the poor boy almost dies from the flirting and continue to crawl..before the love birds notices him._

"Crap…." _he mutters panicked as Guiche's eyes widen in recognition,_ "Wait a minute...aren't you that commoner that Zero summoned?" he says surprised...just as the boy hears the yells of a certain angry pink haired master that was looking for him.

"Familiar! Return this instant!" she yells

"This is why i'm not good at metal gear!" _He says as he books it and down the stairs and past a certain busty redhead and her latest victim and out the front door._

 _ **Outside…...**_

 _The boy ran as fast as he could manage, push knocking away those who where in his path to all so sweet freedom as he burst out the door of the tower he collapsed on the ground panting for air as he ran down several flights of stairs. He finally takes a sighs of relief and look up at the night sky to see the two beautiful moon…...wait….what._

"Wh...hu…..where….WHERE THE ACTUAL FUCK AM I!?" _he shouts panicking as he look at his surrounding area before hearing the 'crazy lady' approaching._

"Today really...really isn't your day Gaelio.…" _he mutters as he tries to book it before suddenly his life flashed before his eyes as he's engulfed in another explosion leaving him on the ground beaten up._

* * *

 _Author's notes_

 **Hell: HOLY FUCKING SHIT I STARTER THIS ON JANUARY 4 2017 AND NOW I COMPLETED THIS ON AUGUST 10TH 2018 AT 11:45 PM**... **I'm happy**

 **Drago: I'm proud of you man, let's just hope we can get to the good stuff soon**

 **Hell:...soo 2025? In another news welcome to my RFU(Rider fic Universe) project which..was supposed to have started with this but ended up starting with my Ex-Aid fic(on hold until life is not a bitch). So yeah…**

 **Drago: We'll get to that one too, also before anyone asks, no, Rider Academia is not gonna be part of the RFU...for now, I may change my mind later if there's demand for it, but yeah, this fic, I'm just gonna say this, there may be some things here that are gonna throw you guys for a loop...or not, I don't judge.**

 **Hell: well its kinda apart of it.. it's just a weird hub of sorts thats can get a few cameos from my fics but overall it doesn't effect the RFU**

 **Drago: What he said, though that's for later and this is for now.**

 **Hell: mhm and yes..Gaelio's name is inspired by the ibo character. And two, i changed how derf works in this so he isn't a sword because..why would kuuga carry a sword around constantly if he's most likely in mighty form**

 **Drago: We'll explain it when we get to it, for now, hope you enjoyed this guys!**

 **Hell:now..the RFU has truly begun! Seeya!**

 **[Transmission lost]**

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere…**_

 _A dimly lit room is shown as a man sits on a chair staring into the fireplace while reading a book and drinking tea...before a book on one of the numerous bookshelves light up with the words kuuga engraved into it_

"So his journey has begun.." _the man softly hums smiling while looking at the remaining 19 books on that particular shelf with one of them having a word practically engraved into it_

"One has begun..18 others are coming soon and one...on hold for now.."

[ **Transmission lost]**


End file.
